Demon Born
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Hell has risen trying to overtake the world. A great War has started and the human race has one last hope of surviving. Will they succeed or will it become Hell on earth. Rated M this story may offend some readers, very very dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

** Demon Born Within**

**Chapter 1**

Serenity sat in a stiff back chair in a white padded room. Her hands lay on her plumped belly as she waited for her visitor. Every Thursday at two she always has a visitor.

"How are you doing today?" Her visitor arrived right on time making Serenity smile.

"Fine, Dr. Tomoe," Serenity's whispered, her voice soft as a feather.

"Good, good, are you still having hallucinations?" Dr. Tomoe asked, writing on his clip board. He sat down opposite of her his legs spread wide his white coat flaring behind the chair

"I keep seeing men in black suites and they are injecting me with a needle. There was black and red stuff in the needle and it glowed," Serenity squeaked, her fingers drummed her belly, feeling a kick on her right side, making her smile.

"What have I explained to you before Serenity, those men are not real," Dr. Tomoe sighed, he stopped writing and looked up into the pale blue eyes of Serenity.

Serenity's smiled weakly at Dr. Tomoe and he noticed that her skin looked whiter than the padded room and wondered if she was eating right.

"And how is the baby doing?" Dr. Tomoe asked, smiling at Serenity's pregnant belly since she's been at the "Moons Hospital For The Criminally Insane" Serenity has gained over a hundred and fifteen pounds within the last eight months.

"Good."

Finishing off his report Dr. Tomoe said goodbye to Serenity who smiled back.

Serenity only nineteen was charged with the murder of her abusive father and till this day she refused to tell what had occurred that night, she remained quiet throughout the whole hearing her eyes downcast and not once had she shed a tear. She was declared insane and was assigned to Dr. Tomoe from the beginning, but for the past eight months he still has not gotten her to open up, but to Dr. Tomoe it didn't matter if she opened up or not. What he wanted was what was inside of her.

Finding out she was pregnant was the cherry on top of the cake and he was willing to use it to his advantage. Dr. Tomoe started to whistle as he walked down the hall looking over his notes, he knew the medication he was giving Serenity was wearing off and he would have to up her dose, getting her to think the men in black suites were in her mind had been a struggle but she needed to forget those men. Checking Serenity's name off his list he went down the hall and entered another padded room containing a lovely woman with midnight hair and purple eyes, she also sported a huge belly containing another infant.

"Susan, how are you doing today?" Dr. Tomoe asked, standing in front of Susan.

Susan sat on the floor in a straight jacket, no furniture or sharp objects were allowed in the room, last time she had a chair and killed an orderly with the metal right leg of the chair stabbed him straight in the heart.

"I am not Susan anymore," Susan bit out, "Call me Mistress Nine."

"Alright Mistress Nine, how is the baby today?" Dr. Tomoe asked, writing her new name down on his clip board.

"That evil thing growing inside me, it has to be taken out, it cord wrapped around its neck until it stops breathing," Mistress Nine spat out.

"Now, now Mistress Nine that's no way to talk about your unborn child," Dr. Tomoe chided.

"Not child my dear husband, but Children four to be exact," Mistress Nine laughed.

"Really, that good to hear," Dr. Tomoe wrote down this new information; his face void of all emotion before leaving.

Three pregnant women occupied this floor and they were confined to their rooms, their check-ups and ultrasounds were performed in their rooms, but so far the ultrasound were unable to tell how many babies occupied the wombs or the sex. Nothing but static could be seen which frustrated Dr. Tomoe.

Walking back to his office Dr. Tomoe sat down and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and stretching out the kinks in his arms and legs. A picture of Susan sat at the edge of his mahogany desk. He smiled at the picture and thought back to how they met.

He had met Susan at a concert twenty years ago and fell in love, if only love lasted.

But with the war love was the last thing on his mind. Dr. Tomoe has been working with the government for over two years trying to come up with a solution to end the war between the human world and Hell. Six years ago someone opened a Hell mouth allowing Demons to spring from its depth. Hell fire covered half the earth leaving Asia and Europe untouched. Many human souls perished within the first few months when Hell rose from the center of the earth. Tokyo became central control and a huge wall was constructed around the city to protect its people. The army kept in communication with Europe and sent troops when they could but soon England fell followed by Ireland and within the last year all of Europe was under the control of Hell. They were slowly taking parts of Asia and if they didn't do something soon the whole world will become the new Hell and the human race would be no more.

The Demons were hard to kill costing three human lives for every one Demon, they had unnatural powers; some could summon the weather, while another could control fire. Mind readers were regarded as high raking Officers in the Demon Army, but they had one weakness, its easy for a Demon to kill another Demon. They were ruthless creatures trying their best to gain power and if killing one of their own could achieve that goal then so be it. They were ugly smelly colourful Demons coming in every shape and color, taking on forms of monsters from a child's nightmare and some took forms of humans to infiltrate a human camp and destroy it.

It wasn't until this year that a plan had been initiated. With the help of the Military Dr. Tomoe was given the green light to fuse Demon DNA into human off- springs. Dr. Tomoe has no idea if the children will live with having two races within one body but all three women were injected with a special serum he created himself and now all he can do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dr. Tomoe, she is ready," Kaorinite, the head nurse said.

Dr. Tomoe jumped out of his chair, excited; rubbing his hands together.

"Perfect, is she prepped?" Dr. Tomoe laughed.

"She is, the restraints are holding," Kaorinite smiled, her long wavy red hair held up in clips.

"I'll be right there," Dr. Tomoe dismissed her.

Studying Demons became an obsession for Dr. Tomoe ever since a Cat Demon killed his only daughter and driving his wife insane. Most of his experiments were on dead Demons studying their dietary habits and dissecting their bodies like frogs, he learned that Demons do not bleed like humans, their blood black and hot to touch, nor do they breathe – they have no lungs, and they give off a stench of Sulphur.

But four months back he was given a chance to experiment on a live Demon, but not just any Demon a pregnant female Demon. Her name is Beryl and she used to be his head nurse, she always surrounded herself with smelly perfumes and cigarette smoke, which was quite nauseating at times, but the heavy fragrance hid her natural smell: sulphur.

Beryl was an undercover Demon shape-shifter and her name somehow slipped onto Dr. Tomoe's roster. She had gathered all of Dr. Tomoe's work and was about to leave when she was caught by Kaorinite.

Dr. Tomoe was going to kill her right away until he learned she was with child, changing his mind he locked her up in a padded room like Mistress Nine and Serenity, the only difference was the walls were plastered with salt which are deadly to her kind. And instead of injecting her with Demon DNA Dr. Tomoe created a new serum and fusing it with Human DNA and has been injecting her every two hours since her capture. Now that she is ready to give birth, he was finally going to see if his experiment worked.

Scrubbing his hands with soap outside the operating room, he allowed one of his nurses to dress him in protective gear; placing a white mask over his face, they entered the room. Beryl lay naked on the hospital bed, her red hair plastered to her forehead. Purples eyes glowed as another contraction hit. Her ample bosoms full with milk. Salted restraints held her arms and chest down burning the skin underneath, her legs were propped up in stirrups and black oozed from her vaginal cavity.

"I am going to kill you Doctor," Beryl hissed, her tongue flicked out like a snake.

"Now, now Beryl, be a good girl," Dr. Tomoe smiled, putting on special gloves so he may deliver the baby without burning his skin.

A nurse grabbed a stool for him to sit on and he took his place in between Beryl's legs and checked to see how far along she is.

Since her capture Beryl was unable to shape-shift because of her pregnancy making her stay in human form.

"You're ready," Dr. Tomoe said eagerly, "push!"

Not having a choice Beryl gave a mighty push and black ooze gushed out of her and onto the floor, the smell of sulphur bloomed into the air and the floor started to bubble, but Dr. Tomoe kept his hands ready, waiting for the head. Three pushes later the head came out. Beryl cried out as the baby was born, it was a boy with surprisingly long white hair and a small birthmark in the middle of his forehead; it looked like an upside down crescent moon. Beryl moaned again as Dr. Tomoe handed the child to a nurse who took him out of the room to be cleaned up. Beryl's eyes glowed more intense turning black as she started to push again announcing that another child was going to come into the world. Surprised Dr. Tomoe readied himself for the head, but found feet instead. The baby was breach. Crying out in pain Beryl struggled against her restraints, the salt burning away flesh, but she was able to free her right arm. A nurse hurried over to hold her right arm down, but Beryl grabbed her by the neck and a loud crack was heard as Beryl dropped the nurse to the floor, her neck broken.

"Don't go near her!" Dr. Tomoe ordered.

Grabbing the baby by the feet he started to pull as Beryl pushed not really caring if the baby lived or died. It was only when the baby was half way out that Dr. Tomoe noticed that Beryl's skin started to harden and crack.

"We have to hurry she's going to change!" Dr. Tomoe screamed as the baby was welcomed into the world.

Beryl laughed seeing another boy in Dr. Tomoe's hands with midnight hair and pale skin.

Her skin cracked again revealing red scales underneath. Dr. Tomoe quickly gave the baby to a nurse and she ran from the room with the child. Beryl's body started to expanse breaking all of her restraints and her head lolled back until it snapped and rolled off of her shoulders landing on the floor, where her head once was; shot out three dragon heads, all three heads breathing fire and two nurses were set aflame within seconds. Dr. Tomoe tried to leave the room but a bright red tail coiled around his waist lifting him up into the air and throwing him against the wall. Blood curdling screams rang throughout the operating room as blood painted the walls and smeared the floor. Beryl now a three headed dragon with sharp black claws digging them into the hearts of frightened nurses. Dr. Tomoe came too and slowly crawled across the slippery floor, throwing nurses in front of him trying to get out of the room. Finally he made his way to the door and slammed it shut behind him and locked it. Standing up on shaky legs he pushed the red button beside the door and watched from the small window on the door as eight pounds of salt fell onto Beryl. She howled and fire hissed from her mouth, her body boiling from the salt, then it started to melt. Like a lit candle pieces of scale dripped off her body and mingled with the salt, leaving nothing behind not even bones.

Blowing out a sigh of relief Dr. Tomoe quickly undressed and showered and called in a crew to clean up the mess in the operating room and to bury ten dead nurses.

((000)))

Nurse Andrea was sitting in the nursery; she had just finished dressing the dark hair baby and placed him in a crib next to his brother.

"You two are so cute, who would have believed that your part Demon," Andrea cooed, stroking the dark-haired boy's hair.

She smiled watching him close his ocean blue eyes and drift off to sleep. Looking over to the white-haired child she noticed that he was still awake and was starring at her.

"The Doctor will be in here soon to feed you," she cooed, "I have no idea what Demon babies eat."

The baby just stared back at her his purple eyes looked like they were studying her, then to her surprise he smiled.

"Must be gas," Andrea assumed.

She padded his right cheek thinking of how helpless and cute he looked, when something strange caught her eyes, the black upside down crescent moon seemed to move, curious she leaned closer for further inspection when an eye replaced the crescent moon starring straight at her, but before she could scream she heard a voice in her head. Andrea's hazel eyes misted over as she listened to the voice.

"Yes master," Andrea bowed and scooped up the white-hair baby and swaddled him in many blankets and left the room.

With all the commotion with Beryl Andrea was able to walk out of the hospital without being seen and headed straight for her car.

She fastened the baby in the passenger seat then got into the drivers side and started the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot Andrea followed the instruction in her head heading towards the 'Dead Zone'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hating the fact that one of his nurses escaped the hospital with the white-haired half-demon baby had Dr. Tomoe and the Military frazzled. After two months of searching Nurse Andrea and the white-hair child were never found.

But Dr. Tomoe could not keep his mind on the missing child, since Darien was now beginning to walk. In only two months Beryl's son Darien was the size of a one year old and had begun to walk and mumble words. He was put in Beryl's old padded room but made up for a baby, there was a changing table on the left-side of the room and the crib to the right, there were many toys on the floor to play with and books to be read. Four nurses watched his every move and cameras monitored everything. Military men stood outside his room since the white-hair child went missing they had beefed up security.

Dr. Tomoe again got ready as Mistress Nine went into labour. She too was restrained and in stirrups, her body pale and naked, her long black hair dry and cracked, her lips chapped and her breathing erratic, her bosoms heaving. Her legs shook from the pressure between her legs. Dr. Tomoe smiled as he entered the room and sat down between her legs. Bright red blood gushed out of her vagina and splattered onto the floor.

"Push!" Dr. Tomoe commanded and with a breathless sigh Mistress Nine gave a weak push, but it was enough and a head popped out, then its body. It was a girl with long dark green hair and maroon eyes, pink skin and beautiful. He handed the baby to the nurse next to him as Mistress Nine began to push again.

Crying out in pain Mistress Nine fought weakly against the restrains. Hating to see his wife in pain he asked one of the nurses to put her to sleep. With a nod the nurse injected his wife with a needle and put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Dr. Tomoe looked upon his wife in awe, she still looked so beautiful when she was asleep, and a small part of his heart ached for her and still loved her.

Digging his hands into her bloody canal he grasped the baby head with his hand, trying to pull it out, but something was wrong.

"We have to do a c-section," Dr. Tomoe announced pulling his hands out of his sleeping wife.

Grabbing a scalpel and wiping her belly he made an incision across her belly opening her up. Moving away tissue and muscle he reached in and grabbed two sets of legs and pulled them out, to his surprise and shock he pulled out two girls, they were joined together at the hip. The baby girl on the left had long sea green hair and blue eyes while the girl on the right had short blond hair and green eyes; quickly Dr. Tomoe passed them off knowing he would have to separate them later. Having a nurse wipe his brow he dove back in and grabbed the last baby and welcomed her into the world. Dr. Tomoe cried out in shock and almost dropped the child. Bewildered he stared into the eyes of his dead daughter.

"She isn't my daughter," Dr. Tomoe whispered to himself.

This child was a mirror image of his poor Hotaru with ebony hair and violet eyes, soft white skin. Hesitant, Dr. Tomoe passed the last child off to the nurse naming her after his dead child. Looking up at his wife, he noticed that she was not breathing. A nurse took off Mistress Nine's mask to find the woman's lips blue, but Dr. Tomoe knew she would not survive the birth and neither will Serenity once her baby was born, because Demon children live off their mother's life blood for a couple of weeks after birth before they can start hunting for themselves, usually a Demon female can withstand the blood lost but a human cannot. He ordered the nurses to drain the blood from Mistress Nine and bottle it.

Dr. Tomoe showered again, his legs shaky, tears mingling with the hot water. A small cry escaped his lips; his heart ached for the lost of his wife and the return of his daughter.

"She is not my daughter!" Dr. Tomoe screamed, pounding the shower walls with both fists cracking the tile. Small bits of tile bit into his skin leaving a smear of blood on the wall as he pulled his hands away. Turning off the water he towelled off and re-dressed.

He wore a white shirt and black pants with a white lab coat.

"Dr. Tomoe," Kaorinite opened the door to his private office.

"Yes Kaorinite," Dr. Tomoe said tiredly.

"You have to come and look at the conjoined twins," Kaorinite smiled.

Dr. Tomoe nodded and followed Kaorinite out the door wondering how he was going to separate those two. Walking down the hall, lost in thought he followed Kaorinite into the nursery. He glanced at Hotaru for only a second before focusing on the conjoined twins.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"The blond hair child is growing faster than her sister," Kaorinite explained.

Looking closer he saw that it was true, she was a couple inches taller then when she was born and that was only a couple of hours ago.

"Prep the girls now," Dr. Tomoe instructed, checking on the other two children.

Hotaru looked up at him with loving eyes and cooed, a little drool bubbling from her mouth, holding in a sob he checked on the next child. She had also grown a couple of inches since birth and her dark green hair was longer. Her maroon eyes seemed to glow, but the more he watched her the more her skin became transparent. Soon there was nothing left but an empty bed.

"Where is she!?" Dr. Tomoe screamed, hating the fact of losing another half-demon child. He searched the crib but she was gone.

"Shit!" Dr. Tomoe swore turning around.

Shaking his head he took out his cell phone and call the captain and told him what he had witness. After a few choice words he hung up and prepared himself for surgery once again. Taking x-rays of the babies showed that no internal organs were attached just a little bit of skin and nerves. After two hours in the operating room the babies were separated and doing well resting in the nursery.

"Do you have names for them?" Kaorinite asked, catching up with Dr. Tomoe after the operation.

"Yes," Dr. Tomoe handed over a file containing the girls' names before checking on Serenity.

Serenity had gain another twenty pounds and was due any day, her face ashen and her blue eyes dull, she was now confined to her bed, not having enough strength to move. Her blonde hair now white and brittle.

"How are you doing today?" Dr. Tomoe asked, walking up beside her bed.

"Good," Serenity whispered.

"That's good, are you still having pain?" Dr. Tomoe waited for her rely.

"Yes, they will be born I am hoping tomorrow," Serenity said, her eyes bright for the first time.

"They, you mean more than one."

Serenity nodded weakly and smiled up at the doctor.

"So why tomorrow?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"It's my birthday," Serenity whispered.

"Well happy birthday Serenity,"

Serenity was correct she did go into active labour at midnight. Hours passed and labour became more intense but Serenity barely made a sounds. Sweat dampened her skin and pain shot through her body to the point of passing out, but Serenity held on, she had to see her children born. Four hours later her first girl was born. She had long black hair and purple eyes, red cheeks. Two minutes later another baby popped out as Serenity gave a little grunt another girl with baby blue hair and eyes, her cheeks pale and soft. Giving her to be cleaned up he saw Serenity struggle again.

Dr. Tomoe had assumed after Beryl and Mistress Nine had their babies that the serum given to the women to create the hybrids must have duplicated their embryos resulting in multiple births.

An hour later Serenity gave birth to a honey blonde hair, blue eyes baby. She wiggled her fists as she was being handed off to a nurse. Dr. Tomoe hoped that was the last child but it was not next came another girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes and a second later another head popped out, long blonde hair with light blue eyes, unlike her sisters she cried, her high pitched wail broke all the windows in the room. Swearing he handed the child off and the nurse who cooed her but she would not stop.

"Let me see her," Serenity croaked, close to death.

The nurse stared at the Doctor who nodded; stunned that she was still alive. Passing the wailing child into the arms of Serenity the baby stopped crying and looked up into her mother's eyes.

"My dear Serena," Serenity cooed, placing a small kiss on her birthmark, a crescent moon.

"I love you," was her last words before her arms slacked, a nurse rushed over and grabbed the baby and rushed her out of the room like her sisters.

Tears welled up in Dr. Tomoe's eyes as he stared at Serenity's corpse, "Drain her and bottle the blood." He instructed leaving the room.

After another shower, he sat in his office and sighed, so much blood on his hands and no matter how much he showered they were never clean.

"It's for the greater good," Dr. Tomoe reminded himself.

Yawning Dr. Tomoe almost didn't hear his cell phone ringing. Digging into his pocket he pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Dr. Tomoe," He answered.

"Good afternoon Dr. Tomoe this is Captain Seyia Kou, I just got your report and I am very pleased. We have homes for all the children," Captain Kou said.

"Homes I thought they would stay here," Dr. Tomoe stuttered.

"No, these children need to grow up with a family so they could have a chance at a normal life," Captain Kou stated, "Don't worry all the parents are high raking officers and one child per home. They will be under heavy surveillance, and of course once their demon powers emerge we will teach them how to control them," Captain Kou explained.

"But these children are dangerous, what if one of these children kill their parents?" Dr. Tomoe was flabbergasted.

"If we want these children to fight for the human race they need to see the good in humans, if they stay at the hospital they might resent us and fight against us," Captain Kou argued, "the decisions has been made and Darien is starting to remember, its time. They will be going into homes tomorrow."

"Fine, fine, but I want to make one request. I want one of the children to look after as my own," Dr. Tomoe stated thinking about Hotaru.

"I don't know, I have homes for all the children," there was a heavy sighed, "I'll see what I can do."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Halloween everyone, hope everyone is getting their 'boo' on. So sorry for the late update, but I just got some wonderful new, I am going to have another baby. Yeah me! Now on with the story.

**Chapter 4**

**Six Months Later**

"Please daddy, don't turn off light, Serena scared of dark," the little girl whimpered.

"Serena, baby, there is nothing in the dark," Ken cuddled his adopted daughter. He could not believe how fast she was growing, in only five months since Ken and his wife Ilene took Serena into their home, they watched her grow from a baby into a toddler.

"But the bad man comes in the dark," Serena whispered.

"Serena, the boogieman is not real, don't worry," Ken patted her golden hair, "I will see you in the morning."

It was the same thing every night since Serena could talk, she hated the dark and refused to sleep without a nightlight, but tonight her nightlight bulb blew out and Ken had no choice but to leave her in the dark.

"I will get a new nightlight tomorrow, and I will leave the hall light on," Ken cooed, getting up from Serena's toddler bed.

"No, no, not good, need lots of light, the bad man daddy!" Serena screeched; clinging her tiny fingers onto Ken's shirt.

"There is no bad man around when I am here to look after you," Ken assured her.

Serena lay down and pulled her blanket up to her face, tears welling in her eyes, but she knew not to cry. Ken kissed her upon her birthmark before leaving the room, shutting off the light, blanketing the room in darkness only a small gap of light from the hall peeked in on Serena.

"Bad man here," Serena whimpered, looking around her darkened room.

"Serena," the name slithered from the darkness, a voice colder than ice.

"Stay away bad man!" Serena screamed, covering her head.

"I will get you, you will be mine," the voice hissed.

"Never," Serena screamed, her small body trembling under the blanket.

"Soon, my dear, soon you will join me and we will be together like we were destined," the cold voice laughed.

Tears felled from Serena's eyes, she did not want to be destined with the darkness, her heart beat loudly in her chest, her breathing became heavy and her birthmark started to itch. Scratching her forehead Serena prayed for the bad man to go away. Soon light engulfed the room eating up all the darkness, leaving nothing behind. Serena choked in surprise and thought that her bedroom light was on, but it wasn't. It took her a while to realize that the light was coming from her.

"Now you will never get me," Serena stated proudly, closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Her body continued to glow, keeping the darkness at bay.

**One Year Later**

"Serena, are you ready?" Ilene asked, peeking into her daughter's room.

"Yes, mommy," Serena smiled, finished combing her hair, "do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, baby you do," Ilene said, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Why?"

"So you can be smart and grow up to have a great job," Ilene cooed, fixings one of Serena's bun's.

"I already know what I'm gonna do when I grow up," Serena jumped up and down.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a Military man like Daddy," Serena gushed.

Ilene hugged her tight before taking her downstairs for breakfast. Ilene loved Serena like a daughter and hated that one day Serena's wish will come true, no matter if she wanted to join the Military or not. A sad smile graced her face and Ilene wished that Serena was a normal child. Ilene had to admit when Ken first brought her home she was against Serena staying with them. Ken had told her of Serena's background. Dr. Tomoe whom delivered Serena told Ken that Serena was an unwanted child between a human and a Demon, and to monitor all her movements, to document any powers that the child might posses. Ilene sat in the living room, stunned. How could a human mate with a Demon. She was disgusted and wanted to ship Serena back to Dr. Tomoe, but looking into those innocent blue eyes Ilene changed her mind and fell in love and now she hated the fact that her daughter will have to fight in the war and at the rate she was growing it wouldn't be long.

Shaking her blue hair, trying to rid herself from those thoughts, Ilene's cornflower eyes sparkled with fresh tears, but refused to let them fall.

After breakfast Ilene walked Serena to school, it was a private school funded by the Military for all half-breeds. They did not want to scare the normal children. The class size was very small only consisting of four other girls beside Serena.

"Have fun baby, I love you," Ilene kissed Serena on top her head.

"Bye mommy," Serena said, rushing off to make some friends.

Ilene smiled before leaving her daughter in the care of the teacher.

Serena rushed over to a blue hair angel and smiled broadly, "Hi, my name's Serena, wanna be my friend?"

The blue hair girl looked up from a Dr. Suess book and looked strangely at Serena.

"Why?" asked the blue hair girl.

"Because I think you look like an angel; and I wanna be your friend," Serena replied blushing.

"Okay, my name is Ami," Ami introduced herself, putting her book aside.

"Whatcha reading," Serena asked.

"Dr. Suess, it's an old American book before Hell took over," Ami stated.

"Oh, let's play tag, you're it," Serena shouted, running away from her new friend.

Ami smiled and got up from her spot on the floor and started to chase the blonde around the room. Serena's laughter brought the attention of the other three girls.

"Can I play," said a chocolate hair girl.

"Sure, what's your name?" Serena asked, grabbing the girl's arm and started to run again

."Lita,"

The three girls laughed and played until the teacher broke up the tag game and got them all to sit down on the floor facing the chalk board.

"Good morning Class, my name is Mrs. Haruna and when I point to you, you will tell me your name," Mrs. Haruna explained.

"My name is Rei,"

"Mina,"

"Lita,"

Mrs. Haruna smiled at everyone she pointed to.

"Serena,"

"Ami,"

"Good, now today we are going to learn our numbers; now follow me." Mrs. Haruna said, turning to the chalk-board.

Serena barley paid attention to Mrs. Haruna; instead she stared at the girls' one at a time and had a feeling that she knew them somehow. She felt a connection with Ami right away and Lita too, and Rei and Mina even though she never played with them she knew they were going to be best of friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Five Years Later**

The world's in turmoil. The waters dried up leaving nothing but desert. Volcanoes' erupted all over the world clouding the sky with its ashes blocking out the sun and raining ash. Plants withered and died within the scorching heat and the world had a look of mars, red and dead, but there was hope. A small light of hope by the name of Tokyo, it was the last place of civilization. To combat the ash rain and the heat the government constructed four salted crystal points around Tokyo, powered by the harsh atmosphere to create a barrier around the city. Since the city has a shortage of water, the government had found other ways to extract water by digging deep underwater gorges and everyone was only allowed one glass of water a day for drinking. Food too had to be rationed and one meal a day was commissioned to each person.

But that was the way of life and Serena was used to it. This was the only life she has ever known and now that she was sixteen years old, she was old enough to join the Military.

Serena sighed as she got up to start the day, she smiled at a picture of her father that she kept on her nightstand right beside her bed.

"Love you Dad," Serena kissed the picture before heading out the door.

Serena greeted her mother in the kitchen; she was busy cleaning, since water had been scarce they had found a way to convert sand into a cleaning source.

"Morning mom," Serena said cheerfully as she sat down at the table.

"Serena, did you have a good night sleep?" Ilene asked.

"No, the bad man was hiding in the darkness again," Serena confided.

Ilene tsked but said nothing, she was afraid of the bad man; it was the bad man that killed her husband while trying to save Serena a year ago. Ilene shivered at the thought.

"But it was only his voice this time?" Ilene asked.

Serena nodded and waited for her mother to serve her breakfast; a glass of demon blood and a piece of toast.

Serena knew who and what she and her friends are, Ilene kept no secrets from her and Serena could not help but be disgusted that her real father was a Demon from Hell, what had her biological mother been thinking? Serena quickly ate her toasted and allowed the slow black blood to ooze down her throat. It tasted odd but she needed the nutrients that the blood provided.

Kissing her mother goodbye Serena scrambled out the door wearing her school uniform. Blue skirt with a white blouse; the uniform also marked her as a half-breed. Most people gave Serena a wide-birth as she walked down the street, it didn't matter how bright her smile was or how friendly she seemed most people damned the half-breeds. Serena met up with Ami in front of the school; which was a one room school house from the eighteen hundreds, but the girls didn't mind it gave them the chance to become close with one another. Rei, Mina and Lita were already in their seats as Serena and Ami strolled in and hurried to the back. Sitting in her assigned seat Serena looked at her companions and wondered who will be sent into the 'Dead Zone'. A shiver ran down her spine as she pictured her friends slowly dying in the 'Dead Zone' and a scream lodged in her throat. It was Rei who turned around and snapped Serena out of her thoughts.

"Demon eat your skin?" Rei laughed her scarlet eyes ablaze.

"That's not funny Rei," Serena hissed, "You know the attacks on the city have gotten worse."

"Oh lighten up Serena," Rei scold.

"Give Serena a break Rei, it looked like she didn't get any sleep last night," Ami observed the bags under Serena's eyes.

"Oh, did the bad man visit you again," Rei mocked.

Blue clashed with red as the girls stared each other down. Lita and Mina sighed and went back to their studies while Ami watched on.

Rei's red eyes darkened and her lushes' mouth thinned into a straight line; her mind blank. It was a mental battle the two girls were accustomed to having, it determined who the leader of their small group was; Serena has never lost a battle and this time was no exception. Rei closed her eyes as blood squirted out of her nose and her hands cradled her black hair; a massive headache pounding her skull. Serena smiled over her dominance of Rei and winked at the other girls as the teacher walked in. Rei wiped her nose and turned towards the front of the room.

The day went by in a haze; Serena could not concentrate on her last day of school. Tomorrow her and her friends will be shipped off to the Military base located on the edge of the 'Death Zone'.

Serena arrived home sad and dejected; she threw her bag on the floor and stepped into a pair of fluffy pink slippers. _This will be the last time I wear these,_ Serena sadly thought. Going into the kitchen she pulled opened the fridge and pulled out another slice of bread to munch on.

"Mom, are you home?" Serena yelled, bits of bread falling out of her mouth.

No answer.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and headed up to her room. Her stomach growled wanting more food, but her day's rations were almost depleted and she did not want to dip into her mom's. Turning on the light Serena jumped on her bed and took the picture of her father off her nightstand.

"Daddy, I miss you so much," Serena wept remembering the night like it was yesterday.

When Serena was twelve she thought she had found a way of keeping the bad man away. She herself became a light beacon using her body to keep the darkness at bay, but that night something strange happened. Her inner light was turned off like a switch. Something stronger than her blocked her powers and as night fell the darkness swallowed her room and the voice was back.

"My princess, I have come for you," the voice cooed.

"Get away!" screamed a terrified Serena who tried to regain her power and destroy the darkness, sweat poured from her brow but the darkness remained.

"Tonight we will be together," The voice slithered from the darkness.

"Stay still and he won't get you," Serena chanted to herself.

Out of the darkness came a pale white hand and it crawled up the side of her bed and for a moment Serena marvelled at the paleness of the hand as it slowly made its way onto the bed that she did not see the arm that was attached to it. Slowly the fingers crawled up her right leg and the feel of the cold digits brought Serena back to reality. She screamed at the top of her lungs as more of the Demon parted from the darkness. Piercing blue eyes gleamed from the darkness and long white hair shot out and tangled Serena's body.

"You're mine," The voice cooed.

Serena screamed again and the door to her room opened and a small dash of light poured in from the hall landing on the Demon's hand. The Demon screamed and retracted his hand back into the darkness. Ken burst into the room and saw his daughter tied up in hair, he lunged into the darkness and smashed into something hard. They both fell to the floor and Serena was flung from the bed, her body crashing into the wall; the hair releasing her.

Serena scrambled to her feet dazed and ran from her room and into her mother's room and into Ilene's arms.

They both heard screams and crashing and it lasted for only a couple of minutes and then silence engulfed the house. It seemed like forever waiting for Ken to come back but he never did. Ilene grabbed Serena and placed her on her hip and walked out into the hallway and listened at Serena's door.

Nothing.

Ilene placed her hand inside the darkness of Serena's room and quickly turned on the light. Peeking in Ilene tried to turned Serena's head away but it was too late, Serena started to cry. Blood covered the walls and Ken lied on the ground, his arms and legs torn off and thrown around the room. His head twisted at an odd angle and his chest torn open exposing his rib cage and intestine. Blood pooled around him and as Ilene crept closer she could see bite marks around the torn flesh. Vomit filled Ilene's throat and she rushed out of the room holding Serena tight. Running down the stairs she called the Military and they sent over a clean up unit. For a while Serena slept with her mom and in the daytime worked on her powers so she would never feel helpless again. It has only been a month since she started staying in her room again and this time nothing could block out her light.

"I will kill that Demon Daddy, I promise you," Serena said, kissing the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ilene sat in her car waiting for her baby to run out of the house with her duffle bag over her shoulder. It was hard to watch her little girl to go off to war, but she knew that Serena was no longer her little girl. It seemed like yesterday Ken had brought her home. Wiping her eyes from unshed tears Ilene watched as Serena bounced to the car and shoved her bag in the back before getting in the passenger seat. Smiling at her daughter Ilene started the car and slowly pulled away from the house.

Serena was somewhat happy about joining The Military, of course she was going to miss her mother but this will give her a chance to find the Demon that killed her father and rip his head off. A slight pink entered her eyes as her mind traveled to unhappy places. The Bad Man was still out there, waiting for her. _But is he waiting for me in the 'Dead Zone'? _Serena wondered as the car stopped. Shaking her head Serena turned towards her mother in confusing, the pink leaving her eyes.

"We're here, my dear," Ilene said, placing her hand on the side of Serena's head rubbing one of her buns.

Surprised, Serena looked out the window and gasped. Huge iron gates stood before them looking menacing. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she stepped out of the car and onto shaky legs. Walking up to the gate Serena placed her soft white hand on the cold metal feeling how smooth it was under her touch. Turning around Serena watched as Ilene walked towards her, bag in hand, and handed it to her.

"This is as far as I can go," Ilene choked out, tears getting better of her.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Serena hugged her mother tight.

"Come back to me," Ilene cried, holding on to her daughter for dear life.

With reluctance, Ilene let Serena go and walked back to her car. Serena watched as her mother drove away, out of her life for who knows how long. Slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder, Serena turned back to the gate and wondered how she was supposed to get in. There was no knocker or buzzer and as she scratched her head in confusion; a voice boomed in her ears.

"You are in a restricted area and must leave," The voice said.

Serena looked up and spotted a camera perched on top of the gate, its red light blinking rapidly.

"Serena Moon reporting for duty," Serena shouted, she pulled her Military ID from her pocket and held it up for the camera.

Grinding noises made Serena jump back as the doors swung inwards revealing open ground. Taking a deep breath, Serena straightened her shoulders and walked through into what looked like a round dirt courtyard; four glass buildings towered over her, each window tinted in a way that she could not see through and it took her a while to realize that the buildings were not made out of glass but that of Crystal. Footsteps pounded the ground and Serena watched as a group of soldiers marched passed, their eyes straight ahead; each step in-sync. Serena was rooted to the spot; she had no idea where she was going.

"May I help you?" A sharp tap rapped on her shoulder.

Serena turned around and smiled at the white hair gentleman, he wore a white lab coat. His violet eyes shone with excitement and he wore a strange smile on his pink lips.

"Yes, my name is Serena Moon and I'm here to start my training," Serena recited.

"Miss. Moon nice to meet you, I am Dr. Tomoe and if you will follow me I will guide you to where you need to be," Dr. Tomoe explained.

Serena fell into step with him and followed him into a building on the far right, it stood over forty feet tall and she had to crane her neck to see the top and was surprised when she saw shining crystal star on top of a thin pole.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked as they entered the building's foyer.

There was a red-haired receptionist also donning a white lab coat sitting behind a marble desk, her fingers rapidly typing on a computer as she chatted to herself. Walking closer Serena saw a small devise on the tip of her ear and she realized that the woman was not talking to herself but she was on a cell phone.

"To my office, I examine all new recruits," Dr. Tomoe explained guiding her over to the elevator.

He pressed the button and they waited in silence until they heard the ding. Standing in the elevator with Dr. Tomoe Serena had a sense of Déjà vu as if she had been in this elevator before with Dr. Tomoe. Serena spied Dr. Tomoe's lean form and pale completion, his high cheek bone and glasses perched on a nub of a nose.

"Dr. Tomoe have we've met before?" Serena asked as the elevator doors opened.

Again Serena followed Dr. Tomoe down the hall and into a small cubby of a cluttered office.

"No, I don't think so Miss. Moon," Dr. Tomoe smiled, taking a seat behind his desk.

Papers and files were stacked messily on top of his overcrowded desk and Serena wondered how he got any work done. Dr. Tomoe's hand shot into a stack of files and curled his fingers around a folder and successfully pulled it out without disturbing the pile.

"Now, Miss. Moon I have your medical records and it shows here that you are half demon is that correct?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, well I have to take some blood and you will be housed at the back of the base in Unit D, unfortunately we have to keep all half-breeds away from the regular recruits. I know it sounds unfair but we are fighting your kind and you may try to switch sides," Dr. Tomoe explained.

"I don't see myself as a Demon. I have human DNA as well and I am fighting for my kind," Serena stated, her teeth grating together.

"I understand, it's just a precaution," Dr. Tomoe said, reading his notes. "If you will go into the next room, my assistant will draw your blood and then I will escort you to your room," Dr. Tomoe rose and shook Serena's hand before ushering her into the next area.

Serena was surprised to see a clean white room. There was a small cot for Serena to sit on and a curtain by the door for privacy, there were pictures of the digestive system and the skeletal structure on the walls and a computer sitting on a desk by the window. Serena sat down on the cot and waited for Dr. Tomoe's assistant. Grabbing some hair from her pigtail Serena started to braid it and kick her feet out as she became bored with waiting. Minutes felt like hours and Serena had both tails braided before the assistant arrived.

"About time," Serena huffed under her breath.

"Alright Miss, I am going to draw…" The assistant started to say until his eyes caught Serena's.

Midnight blue clashed with sky blue and they both stood immobilized; they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Serena had the overwhelming feeling to hiss at this stranger and somewhere deep down she wanted to dominate him. Going on instinct Serena barred her teeth and a low hum rumbled from the back of her throat and in that moment the assistant tilted his head to the side exposing his neck. With inhuman speed Serena was off the cot and grabbed the assistant by his broad shoulders and she had to stand on tiptoes to reach his slender neck and just when her teeth were about to graze his soft tan skin the door opened breaking the mood. Serena jumped at the noise and felt dizzy and somewhat confused for a moment before she returned to reality. Serena let the assistant go and stepped away from him.

"Miss. Moon I would like you to meet my assistant Darien Shields, he will be taking blood from your arm," Dr. Tomoe said, a pleased smile on his face.

Darien shook his head and his eyes hardened, staring daggers at Serena. His mouth thinned, not liking what almost happened; wondering how she could control him like that. Darien put a blue band around her arm and quickly drew four viles of blood before retreating with great haste; he did not want to be in the same room as that woman.

Still somewhat dazed Serena was given a glass of orange juice and followed Dr. Tomoe back to the elevator and out of the building; he veered off to the left and ducked into what looked like a small alley between buildings. It was musty and dark but when it ended it came to a vast field. More soldiers scurrying about doing various exercises from gun training to running laps; Serena marvelled at all the recruits who were training and had to catch up to Dr. Tomoe. He took her past the training field and up a small hill where there sat a single cabin. The cabin was made from oak and looked new. It had two windows on the left and one by the door. Dr. Tomoe led her up the stairs and inside. Serena's eyes widened, it was beautiful. They had stepped into the living room where there was a huge leather couch for sitting and when she looked down the hall she could see a small kitchen. It looked like someone was using it because she could see a brown hair person wandering back and forth. It had high Victorian ceilings and was bright with artificial light.

"Now, you will be staying here with seven other girls," Dr. Tomoe stated before leaving the cabin.

"Is this place big enough," Serena whispered to herself, placing her bag by the door.

Serena could sense five other girls already in the house and she smiled recognising their energy. Rushing into the kitchen Serena grabbed the brown hair girl and hugged her tight.

"Lita!" Serena screamed.

"Serena, I can't breathe," Lita huffed and Serena let her go.

"Sorry, where are the other girls?" Serena asked.

"Upstairs," Lita explained.

Taking Lita by the hand Serena dragged her upstairs and into the door on the right. That is where she found Mina, Rei and Ami setting up their beds. It was a big room with seven beds and no privacy; a huge bay window on the left that overlooked the training yard.

"I'm glad we are all together," Serena laughed, hugging each girl before choosing a bed closest to the window.

"That's my spot," a new voice invaded the room.

Serena turned to see a tall slender woman at the door with short blonde hair, staring her down. She looked like she was in her early twenties and was dressed like a boy wearing long black dress pants and a white sweater with a black vest.

"Says who?" Serena countered hearing a challenge in the newcomer's voice.

"Says Me," The girl stepped forward.

Their eyes locked, blue on blue and Serena's friends stepped back, knowing that Serena was fighting for leadership over the house. Serena's eyes flashed pink and she started to get a headache, but she held on. The new girl's eyes watered and her nose bled slightly but she stepped forward with new energy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Serena's head hurt from the mental battle and she staggered forward before falling to her knees. She could not give up, if she lost, this new girl will be leader of the house and she would lose her friends. Her eyes burned red as she saw the other girl fall to her knees and blood seeped from her nose. It was a close battle and they were evenly matched.

"Amara are you in here?" came a distant voice but Serena ignored it.

The other girls looked to the new comer and placing their index fingers to their lips in an attempt to quiet her; the girl with soft blue eyes looked stunned as she stared at her cousin's painful expression and almost ran to her side, but she knew better.

"I hope you win," Michelle whispered under her breath.

The fight continued and both girls started to shake from the power struggle. After a while Amara couldn't take it anymore, black spots danced in front of her eyes and her head felt like it was about to explode. Blood burned in her veins and leaked out her nose and mouth causing small screamed to erupt from her throat as she lost consciousness and hit the floor with a loud thud!

"Amara!" Michele raced to Amara's side and placed her blonde head on her lap.

Michele brushed back her golden bangs and sighed wiping the blood from Amara's nose and mouth. Looking at the other opponent she saw Serena take a shaky breath before she too passed out and fell to the floor.

"Serena!" the girls screamed racing over to their fallen leader.

"That must have been some fight, Serena almost lost," Rei commented shaking her head.

"Yes, but she won, come on girls lets get her to bed," Ami wisely spoke.

The girls nodded as they lifted Serena off the floor and onto the last bed by the window. The red clouds outside glared angrily through the window as the wind picked up and tapped on the glass. Mina hurried off to get a wet cloth for Serena's head while the other girls looked for any signs of blood, lucky there were none. When Mina returned with a wet cloth she placed it on Serena's forehead. Serena sighed but did not wake.

"How long do you think she will sleep?" Lita asked and the other girls shrugged.

"I would hate to bother you but can you help me get Amara onto a bed," Michele spoke up breaking up the girls' conversation.

"And why should we help you?" Rei spat staring daggers at the new comer.

"Listen, I am sorry, but what is done is done, help me please," Michele pleaded.

Ami, Mina and Lita looked at each other and without a word went over and helped Michele lift Amara and placed her on the bed by the door, while Rei glowered and took a seat on Serena's bed.

"Why did she challenge Serena?" Ami asked.

"I do not know, Amara has always been strong willed and she likes to be in charge, Amara must have smelled a great deal of power coming from your friend or else she wouldn't have challenged her," Michele stated knowingly.

"She can do that, smell power?" Mina asked, stunned.

"Yes, that is one of her gifts, being part demon has it benefits, plus, she can control the wind," Michele stated taking out a cloth from her pocket then sighed as she closed her eyes and focused her energy to make the cloth wet. The girls stared in amazement as she placed the cold wet cloth on Amara's head.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," Lita gasped.

"Do you not have powers?" Michele asked a little shocked.

"Some but we are still young and learning," Ami said, "I can turn a glass of water into ice."

"I can control fire when I am angry enough," Rei shouted from her perch but she refused to tell this new comer about her physic ability.

"I have not discovered my powers yet and neither has Mina, but we were told not all demons come into their powers until later in life," Lita spoke sadly, "but I am strong and can fight."

"Oh where are my manners, I have not introduced myself. My name is Michele and this stubborn fool lying on the bed is Amara," Michele shook their hands.

"Lita."

"Mina"

"Ami and that is Rei over there with Serena, who is our best friend and leader of our group," Ami explained.

((000))

"Serena, Serena," Serena could hear a voice calling her name but she could not see. All around her laid darkness and it scared her. She tried to pull the light from within but it did not work.

"Where am I?" Serena squeaked out.

"Its okay, you're safe," the voice said.

The darkness around her started to shimmer and then lighten until shapes started to take place. Soon Serena found herself in a living room with bright gold walls and soft red carpet under her bare feet. A brown leather couch sat against the wall on the left with a small TV opposite and a glass coffee table in between. The place felt familiar to Serena but she had never seen this place before in her life. There was a door to the right and Serena thought about walking through it but changed her mind and took a seat on the couch.

"Do you remember this place?" the voice asked.

"No."

"That's okay, you weren't born yet, but this was the place your true mother grew up in," the voice cooed.

"That demon loving woman, I hate her," Serena spat and wished to be somewhere else than here.

"She was not evil, she was a good woman and you do not know her story," the voice boomed its anger rising.

"I do know, my father told me, she fell in love with a demon and got pregnant with me, but the birth was too much for her and she died," Serena shouted, her heart breaking, she did not need to be reminded.

"You were misinformed but I can help you," the voice said.

"Show yourself!" Serena shouted she had about enough of this voice.

A girl with long green hair and maroon eyes walked into the room. She was tall with long slim legs and a tiny waist, her white skin glowed against her green dress and even though she looked young she had a sense of age about her.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"My name is Trista and I am the time guardian," Trista introduced herself with a small bow at the waist.

"You're part demon, aren't you?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but I grew into my powers at a very young age," Trista stated, "and I am here to help you."

"How?"

"You need to know the truth about your birth and your mother," Trista said, "you are more than what you seem. I will come back tonight and we will begin our journey," Trista said.

"Wait, how did you find me?" Serena was full of questions.

Trista smiled and shook her head, "why in your dreams, now, it's time for you to wake up."

With that Trista disappeared and Serena shot up in bed with a small scream lodged in her throat. She rubbed her sore head as the world tiled for a moment.

"Girls she's awake," came the excited voice of Mina, "you've been out for hours."

"I had to weirdest dream," Serena whispered shaking her head.

"Its okay, are you hungry?" Mina dotted.

The other girls scurried into the room and quickly smothered Serena with hugs and their voice rang with concern.

"I'm fine," Serena shouted trying to calm the girls down, "did I win?"

"Yes, Amara fell first and she's still out," Ami laughed.

"Good, now let's get some food," Serena smiled as her stomach growled with hunger making the girls laugh.

With the help of the girls Serena got up out of bed and followed them downstairs.

"You are not going to believe the food they have here, no rations, so we can eat as much as we want," Lita gushed as they scurried into the kitchen.

Ami turned on the light as the red cloudy sky darkened to a red-black and the wind howled into the night, banging louder on the window making the glass shake.

"Looks like we are going to have a fire storm tonight, let's hope the crystals hold," Ami mused looking out the window.

"They will, we've never had a fire set by the storm before, the crystals are strong," Lita said, going to the fridge and rummaging through it.

"But we're so close to the 'Dead Zone'," Ami choked out, she had a fear of fire.

"Be strong Ami," Mina gave Ami a quick hug, "we are soldiers now fighting a war and we will win and one day we will see the sun."

All the girls nodded as Lita cooked up a mean supper of mashed potatoes and chicken. Michele and a sulking Amara came down a couple minutes later and joined the girls at the huge oak table. The kitchen was a good size with a huge window over the sink and shinny hardwood floors. The stove and fridge were off to the left with a small counter between them and a door on the right that led to a small patio outside.

"Serena, this is Amara and Michele," Ami introduced the new comers.

"Hi."

"Serena I would like to apologise for Amara's bad behaviour," Michele piped up.

"Don't worry about that, I would have done the same thing," Serena waved her hand ignoring the angry look coming from Amara, "now we know which one of us is leader of this house." It was a warning and Amara nodded and lowered her head in respect.

"Now we can all be good friends," Mina gushed.


	8. Chapter 8

I have to give thanks to my Beta-reader MoonlightSonata87 for helping me edit my story. You're the best.

**Chapter 8**

Serena awoke with a start. A horn shattered her dream and Trista disappeared. Shaking her head Serena looked around the room and yawned loudly as another blast of the horn rattled the windows.

"We hear you!" Rei yelled throwing her pillow at the window, but it didn't stop the horn as it blasted again.

The girls grumbled as they stumbled out of their beds, angry and frustrated at being woken so early. Serena checked her watch, seeing it was four in the morning, tried to put her pillow over her head to see if she could go back to sleep. Unfortunately the sound of the horn followed her under the pillow, with a sigh; Serena got up and stomped to the bathroom. There were two bathrooms in the house and Serena claimed the bathroom by the bedroom because of the deep soaker tub, she never had the luxury of a tub and now that she did she was going to enjoy it. Closing the door Serena quickly washed the sleep out of her eyes with a cloth and splashed some water on her face turning it pink. Steam rose up and clouded the mirror as she turned on the shower and hopped in. Rose scented shampoo greeted her and she lathered her hair with the foamy pink goo. Inhaling deeply Serena woke fully and was able to think about last night's dream. Trista invaded her mind when she had closed her eyes, but they were not in the house as before. Serena found herself under a tree in a small park, a pond to the left and a small playground to the right with bushes and trees scattered about. Real white and yellow flowers bloomed on some of the bushes but Serena could not place the species of flower. The only flowers that grew in her world were black roses and pricking one's finger on the thorns was deadly. The air smelled fresh and, clean for the first time, there was no red haze blocking out the sky. Serena sucked in a sharp breath as she looked upon the sun in all its glory. White clouds floated in the blue sky and she could hear children playing in the park.

"This was before the Hell Mouth opened," Serena was frightened as Trista's voice floated on the wind.

With a sharp turn she saw Trista in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a green T-shirt, her tan skin glowed under the sun making her look like a goddess. She walked over to Serena and sat down folding her legs underneath her.

"Look at the swings," Trista instructed.

Serena's shocked gaze followed Trista's outstretched index finger, her eyes landing on a little girl no older than eight years old. She had stunning blonde hair and cornflower eyes; she wore a pink dress with bunnies all over it, her little pink shoes hid in the sand as she tried to hop on the swing. Realization struck and Serena instantly knew who this little girl was.

"That's my mother!" Serena stuttered.

"Yes, in two years the Hell mouth will be open and Hell will be set free," Trista stated.

Serena watched as an older man approach Serenity and lifted her up, then sat her on the swing and started to push her. Serenity's laugher rang throughout the park lifting Serena's heart.

"Who is that man with her?" Serena asked.

"He is your grandfather," Trista replied.

Unshed tears sprang to Serena's eyes as she watched the loving display between parent and child. It reminded her of her father Ken and her heart clenched, oh how she missed him.

"He must really love her," Serena choked but managed to get the words out.

"Yes he does, Serenity's mother died while giving birth to her. Her father Tom made sure he gave her everything. He lived for her," Trista smiled as Serenity jumped off the swing and ran off to the slide.

"Why are you showing me this?" It was becoming too much for Serena to bear.

"You have to know what happened in order to beat the demons and rid the earth of Hell. It can be beautiful once again you know," Trista smiled. Before Serena could speak again the image faded and the annoying blast of the horn snapped her from her dreams.

Serena hissed as she was shocked by cold water running down her body. Jumping back, she quickly turned off the shower and hugged a towel around her now freezing body.

"Damn," Serena muttered but was glad for the wake up call.

She quickly dressed in her uniform which was a brown jumpsuit; it was baggy everywhere hiding Serena petit figure. Pulling her hair back into a tight bun Serena applied a little eye-shadow and lip gloss before leaving the bathroom, heading downstairs into the kitchen. All the other girls were dressed and had finished eating.

"What took you so long? It's been an hour!" Rei hissed.

Serena blushed but said nothing before going to the fridge to get a glass of black blood and a piece of bread, it was hard to break old habits as she was used to having a small breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda this morning?" Serena asked, she hadn't told the girls about Trista and she wasn't going to, it was about her life not theirs.

"A man came to the door and said we have to be out on the field in three minutes so I would hurry up Serena," Ami stated, leaving the table.

Serena gulped down her food in a couple of bits before following Ami to the living room. The other girls followed suit but remained silent. It was their first day as Army cadets and they were nervous.

"I hope our instructors are cute," Mina giggled, breaking the tension in the room.

Serena shook her head and grabbed her coat. The girls headed out single file with Serena in the lead as they made their way across the field. The dark red sky deepened as small fire balls hit the crystal barrier. The fire storm was still going strong and it took the crystals a lot of energy. Serena could see the rainbow colors glow bright when struck with a fireball and was glad of the crystal's protection. She looked behind to make sure Ami was not too scared but her eyes fell on Rei instead. She had stopped walking and stared at the fire storm with bright eyes and her hands shook. Serena stopped and nodded to the girls to go on ahead of her as she walked over to Rei who stood rooted to the ground, her ebony hair cascading down her back. Her face lost all expression and her slim white arm stretched towards the sky, just as a huge fireball hit the barrier to where her fingers were pointing to.

"Rei," Serena cooed softy.

Serena knew what was going on. Rei had the ability to control fire and the fire storm always brought out her inner strength and by instinct alone Rei was trying to control the fire storm, it took over her mind and body but she was not strong enough yet to control it.

"Rei let it go."

Rei heard the command in Serena's voice and breathed in deeply letting the fire extinguish itself within her.

"I couldn't control it," Rei sputtered shaking her head.

"I know, you will though and it will help a lot," Serena said, wrapping her arms around Rei in reassurance.

Rei wrapped her arms tight around Serena for a moment before letting go, "let's catch up to the guys."

Serena nodded and both girls took off at a run and quickly caught up with the other girls as they stood outside of a big brown tent. Wet brown grass crunched underneath their feet as they stepped through the flap.

"Good you're all here, take a seat," a man with long black hair stated, waving his hand to several desks within the tent.

The girls took their seat with questioned expression and wondered why they were being taught in a tent instead of in a building.

"I must apologize, but you will be learning separately from the rest of the army, many of the recruits and army personnel had many objections about allowing Demons into the army, even half-breeds," The officer explained, "My name is Captain Kou and you will address me as so."

Serena was not happy and neither were the other girls, especially Lita and Mina, they both were hoping to find a couple of good men. Unfortunately they were used to it because it has been like this their entire lives. The girls were never housed with normal humans either at school or during play. They were marked as half-breeds and were kept at a distance, people were afraid of them.

"Now let's start, what do you know of Demons?" Captain Kou asked.

Mina raised her hand and winked at the cute Captain, "they want to take over the world and create Hell on earth and are doing a fine job at it."

"For the most part, but what do we really know about Demons? Let me explain," Captain Kou's deep voice drew the attention of all the girls. His long form was slim but muscular like an athlete and his long black hair was pulled in a ponytail. He wore a bright blue uniform that was tailored-made to fit his body perfectly. He turned away from the girls and walked to the blackboard showing off his tight butt making Mina and Lita melt in their seats.

"He's hot," Mina whispered to the other girls.

"Now we all know that Demons come from a different dimension from us and it lines up perfectly with the center of the earth, creating a cross roads type of effect. There were four Hell Mouths around the world and one was opened up releasing Hell onto the earth. We did not stand much of a chance at first because Demons are crafty and can pose as a normal human but once we discovered that they were on earth all hell broke loose. Excuse my pun," Captain Kou laughed, writing something down on the board. "Now in recent years we found out why they were invading the earth. It is because they are dying."

Serena raised her hand and waited for Captain Kou's beautiful blue eyes to land on her, "I thought Demons were immortal?"

"Yes, they have long lives which make them seem immortal to us; since the human life span is about eighty years and it also shows that Demon children mature faster than human children as you may have all experienced since you all are half-breeds. But let's get to the reason they are dying. There are few female Demons left and they are having difficulty breeding."

There was a loud gasp in the room and all the girls looked at each other in shock. Ami raised her hand.

"But Captain Kou, we are all females. I have never seen any male half-demons before," Ami stated.

"Half-breeds are different; it seems that Demon women could only spawn sons if they can spawn at all, but through research on both Demon and human sides it was discovered if human DNA was mixed with Demon DNA it would create female off-springs," Captain Kou turned to face his class, "That is the reason Hell is on earth, they need human women to bear off-springs so when the next generation breeds they will create a more powerful Demon. You all have seen the news of missing teenagers and young women, it's because they were kidnapped and forced outside the crystals and into the hellish world."

Serena gulped but raised her hand, "why have we not been kidnapped if we are the half-breeds they require?"

"We are not sure, but we think it has something to do with your demon powers," Captain Kou shrugged his shoulders.

Serena went cold thinking back to when she was almost abducted by the scary man in her room which costs her father his life. _Was he trying to bring me outside Crystal Tokyo?_ The thought made her shutter.

"And since you are half-breeds you are the only ones that can destroy the Demons and send them back to Hell," Captain Kou stated firmly.

"How?" Lita asked raising her hand.

"You have something humans don't. You posses Demon powers and your skin is protected from Demon blood. You are stronger and can withstand the harsh weather of the outside world. We know Demons can be killed by salt or by another Demon; that is why you're all enlisted in the army, to fight. To drive them back to where they came from and save the earth." Captain Kou's voice rose with conviction.

"Are we the only half-breeds on the base," Ami asked, knowing they would need more half-breeds to defeat a Demon army.

"No, there is one other, a male by the name of Darien," Captain Kou stated, "He will not be joining our class. He has lived on base since he was a small child and was taught everything he needs to know. Right now he helps Dr. Tomoe.

Serena was shocked to hear that Darien was a half-breed, she had never met a male half-breed before and she smiled and knew why she wanted to dominate him. It was instinct.

"Now let's get to why women Demons are so important," Captain Kou handed out text books to the girls and they opened it to the first page, "Demon women choose their mates and can take up to five mates at a time. They can choose which sperm is deems worthy to produce off-springs. They are picky, going for the very brave and strong, but it is up to the woman to dominate the male while mating, if the male resists he will be killed instantly by the female and she will just take his sperm without finishing the mating process. I know it disgusting but that is how they live."

The class went on for another hour and Serena could not help but pale at what she was hearing and was almost afraid to marry and have children, she didn't want to kill the father of her children, but then she wondered would her children be human or demon? Who would ever marry a half-breed like her?


End file.
